Red Everywhere
by Sarux
Summary: Esa mañana, Emma se siente extraña al encontrarse con Ruby, después de pasar un momento con Regina... ¿Cómo terminará todo? RedSwanQueen.


Holi! Mi primer fic de Ouat... y encima subidito de tono. Dedicado a mi twin, que fue ella la que me lo pidió. Espero que os guste :)

Los reviews nunca vienen mal :D

* * *

Estaba sentada en su mesa de siempre, disfrutando de su taza de café con crema y canela de siempre, a la misma hora de siempre. Si, ella, Emma Swan era una mujer de costumbres.

Una mujer de costumbres que nada más poner un pie en StoryBrooke había cambiado por completo. Sobretodo cuando se trataba de Regina Mills. Su tranquilidad y su pasividad de siempre habían dado paso a un nerviosismo poco normal, rozando casi la histeria.

Miró la BlackBerry y esperó. Maldita sea, ¿Cuanto pensaba tardar en contestarle? Es que a caso sus asuntos en el ayuntamiento eran más importantes que sus necesidades.

El "BIPBIP" le avisó de la llegada de un nuevo whatsapp. Por fin. Miró la pantalla casi desesperada y sonrió.

Escribió la respuesta rápido.

"Esta noche".

Dudó en si poner un smiling o no. Desistió. Y Volvió a escribir:

"¿A qué hora se duerme, Henry?"

Respuesta rápida. "A las 8".

-¿Quieres alguna otra cosa, Emma?

La Sheriff se asustó de golpe, sobresaltándose sobre su silla. Ruby le había hablado de golpe, detrás suyo y rozando su hombro. Sin esperarlo.

-Perdón no te...no te quería asustar. ¿Estás bien?

Emma se giró y sonrió.

-Sólo estoy algo... estresada y… me sobresalté.

-Me imagino-Ruby hizo una mueca-.

-Entonces...

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Que si quieres algo más?

"A ti". Pensó mirando a esos labios perfilados en rojo pasión. No pudo evitarlo. No supo de donde vino ese pensamiento, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se quedó mirando su boca casi hipnotizada hasta se percató que no había contestado a su pregunta y debía estar pareciendo una gilipollas.

-No... Así estoy bien, Ruby, gracias.

No la engañaba. Estaba bien. Con todo el sexo que Regina le daba como para no estar bien. Todos pensaban que se odiaban, que sus encuentros solo se trataban de un tira y afloja, lo cual no era del todo incierto, había mucho tira, y mucho afloja, y mucha lucha por quien finalmente llevaba las riendas, lo cual, al final, daba igual pues cada una disfrutaba de la otra, de una forma especial y mas pasional de lo que todo el pueblo creía.

La química había existido desde el principio y Henry sólo... las había arrojado a ello. Un pequeño empujoncito y de repente se vio metida en la cama de la alcaldesa.

Tras una leve mirada de la camarera, esta se marchó y Emma retomó su impaciencia con su móvil.

"Me voy a trabajar antes de que la alcaldesa venga a buscarme y me grite delante de todos".

"Bien que te gusta que te grite... Cuando estamos solas."

Emma sonrió. Dejó un billete en la mesa y salió de la cafetería.

* * *

El frío de las bajas temperaturas provocadas por el duro invierno del pequeño pueblecito de Maine azotó en el rostro de la rubia.

Caminó por la acera en dirección a la comisaría pero se frenó y miró a todos lados. Se sentía observada.

Dio dos pasos más y volvió a frenarse. Se giró. Nadie. La calle estaba desierta a esas horas de la mañana.

Nada más girarse, se topó de frente con nada más ni nada menos que la Alcaldesa.

-¡Dios! ¡Me has asustado!

Regina sonrió, sólo como ella hacía, con una sonrisa casi maligna.

-No… lo pretendía, sheriff Swan.

-Ya, claro- Emma hizo una mueca-.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose, desafiándose la una a la otra.

-¿Dónde están mis queridos… suegros?-se mofó.

-Habla más bajito, nos podrían escuchar-dijo Emma seria-y no son tus suegros. Lo nuestro solo es…

-Sólo compartimos un niño juntas.

-Cállate, a mí… a Bla…a Mary Margaret no le hace ninguna gracia eso.

-¿Y qué?-Regina se encogió de hombros- Casi has tenido más relación conmigo…que con ellos.

-No me hagas hablar, Regina.-dijo Emma caminando hacia la comisaría, mientras la alcaldesa caminaba a su lado.

-¿Qué?

-Si, he tenido más relación contigo, eso está claro, debajo de las sábanas-murmuró eso ultimo más bajito.

-Incluso públicamente.

Emma se frenó.

-¿Y por culpa de quién? De tu maldición.

Regina frunció los labios. La conversación había tomado un rumbo que no le gustaba nada.

Suspiró.

Ambas siguieron caminando en silencio. Regina se pegó un poco más a Emma y le pellizcó el trasero. Emma pegó un respingo.

-Ey…-no pudo evitar reírse-sabes… que odio que hagas eso.

-Pero si te estas riendo…

-Es igual-la rubia suspiró-tengo un arma y puedo usarla.

Regina alzó una ceja.

-Tengo unas esposas…y las utilizaré-dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios, relamiéndose- Y si… si se porta mal, señora Alcaldesa… esta noche la pasará en la celda.

Regina sonrió e hizo una mueca con sus labios, una mueca característica en ella que volvía loca a Emma.

La alcaldesa se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar hacia el ayuntamiento mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Emma sobre ella.

-Por cierto-dijo sin girarse- he visto como la miras.

Emma frunció el ceño y luego relajó sus músculos faciales al ver que la frase había sido soltada sin ningún tipo de rencor.

Entró en la comisaría y decidió olvidarse completamente de todo, de Regina, de su calentón por Ruby, y de la noche que tenía preparada para su amante y decidió concentrarse en su trabajo y en como mantener una relación con sus nuevos padres y su hijo, el cual estaba encantado de que su madre adoptiva se hubiera relajado y lo compartiera con su madre biológica, pasando tiempo con ambas.

* * *

Emma estaba con la mente completamente perdida en los informes que yacían en la mesa. Suspiró. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, estaba tan absorta en el papeleo que ni siquiera se había percatado de que había oscurecido.

Su estomago rugió de hambre. Apenas había comido un sándwich en todo el día. Se estiró en su silla y pegó un bote cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Sheriff Swan.

-Alcaldesa Mills-contestó Regina con mofa desde el otro lado. Estaba realmente de buen humor.

-¿Qué quieres Regina?

-Vaya…alguien está de mal humor-dijo la morena, al otro lado del teléfono-.

-No, sólo…estoy cansada, es tarde, y tengo ganas de irme a casa…

-Claro… ¿Estás sola?

-Si.

-Pues… he mandado a Ruby.

-¿Cómo?-dijo casi atragantándose con su propia lengua-.

-Pues, para que te lleve otro sándwich-sonrió- sé que casi no has comido en todo el día…

-Tienes razón…

-Come algo, enseguida termino el papeleo que tengo y te veo en casa…

-Vale-Emma finalmente colgó y se estiró, mirando a la nada.

Se levantó de su silla y se acercó al ventanal, mirando el cielo oscuro, la luna llena brillaba con plenitud en el cielo casi despejado, sin nubes.

Escuchó un leve ruido detrás suyo, y se llevó la mano a la cartuchera, en busca de su revolver.

-Soy…soy yo…-dijo Ruby detrás suyo.-No quería asustarte, Emma.

-No…no pasa nada Ruby.

Emma la miró directa a los ojos y casi se queda sin respiración. Esa noche, brillaban con más intensidad, casi atrayéndola, dejándola sin habla.

Tragó saliva. El color ambarino de sus ojos la estaban hipnotizando, los labios rojos carnosos de la camarera, entreabiertos, tenían su completa atención. Su pelo castaño oscuro y liso, con mechones rojos se deslizaba con gracia sobre sus hombros.

-No llevas uniforme…

-No, ya he acabado por hoy…-Emma se fijo en el atuendo de la chica. Esos leggins de cuero, bien ceñidos alrededor de sus caderas, torneando sus piernas, apretando sus nalgas…

Ruby carraspeó al ver como la mirada de Emma se perdía entre su vientre y subiendo hasta detenerse en su pronunciado escote.

Los ojos de Ruby, centellearon. Su hambre se avivó. Se acercó peligrosamente a la Sheriff.

-Te he traído un sándwich… pero… creo que tienes hambre de algo más.

Emma se echó hacia atrás chocando con su escritorio. Se sintió acorralada.

-No…yo-joder que si tenía hambre de más, tenía hambre de sexo, hambre de ella.

Ruby se acercó más y Emma rodeó rápido la mesa, quedando al otro lado. El cuerpo de Ruby era iluminado por la luz de la luna, dándole un aire más salvaje aún, sobretodo cuando se subió por la mesa, gateando con un porte animal hacia la Sheriff.

-Ruby yo…

-¿Tú…?

Emma se quitó su chupa roja y caminando hacia atrás se acercó más hacia la pequeña celda. Ruby bajó de la mesa con gracia, casi haciéndoselo con la mirada, desvistiéndola y prácticamente violándola con sus ojos.

Le tiró la chaqueta de cuero roja y en un grácil movimiento se metió en la celda, no contaba con la velocidad de ella y de pronto, se vio dentro de la celda, con la puerta cerrada y las llaves al otro lado.

Se giró sintiendo los barrotes contra su espalda y Ruby sonriendo, inclinando su rostro, lamiéndose los labios con anticipación, con sed de ella.

Se acercó, y con fuerza agarró a Emma de las muñecas, elevándolas, metiéndolas entre los barrotes.

Emma agarró cada barrote con fuerza, dejando sus nudillos blancos, tratando de vaciar su mente, de no pensar, de ignorar cada movimiento de Ruby, de no caer en la tentación como anteriormente había caído con Regina.

Ruby dio un lametazo en el cuello de Emma, la rubia se echó hacia atrás dejándole mayor acceso. Rozó con sus colmillos ahí donde su pulso palpitaba con fuerza, casi como si se tratara de un vampiro, apretando suavemente y succionando con sus labios.

Sonrió sobre la piel de Emma, sin separarse un solo centímetro y siguió succionando dejando una marca que le duraría por días mientras su mano, juguetona se metía entre sus muslos, notando la incipiente humedad que crecía gracias a la excitación de la sheriff.

-Ruby-dijo casi sin voz- Frénate-trató de empujarla. Era imposible, tenía mucha fuerza, lo comprobó cuando casi perdiendo el control, Ruby la mordió más fuerte haciendo que gimiera mientras sentía como clavaba su rodilla contra su sexo, frotándola suavemente.

Emma apretó sus labios tratando de impedir que un gemido escapara de su boca, fallando estrepitosamente.

-Te gusta esto… Emma…puedo sentir lo mojada que estas…

Ruby se separó apenas y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de la Rubia, deshaciéndose de ella, moviéndola como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

La despojó de la camisa y se dirigió a sus vaqueros, desabrochándolos, bajándoselos hasta los tobillos, obligándola a quitárselos, quedando en ropa interior en el preciso momento en que Regina entraba por la puerta de la oficina.

-Emma…

-Regina-Emma se giró-yo no…yo…ella…dios menos mal que estás aquí.-dijo más relajada. Aliviada por que Regina le salvara de las garras de ella.

Pero pasó todo lo contrario, Regina se acercó caminando sensualmente, sonriendo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo con esa sensualidad y ese cinismo único.

Recogió las llaves de la celda, y abrió la puerta, entrando a dentro. La mirada de Regina, oscura e intensa denotaba lujuria.

Emma había quedado entre ambas mujeres sin comprender nada. Frunció el ceño mirando a Regina con inocencia cuando sintió a Ruby detrás de ella, acariciando su vientre desnudo con sus gráciles dedos.

La mano de Ruby bajó por completo, acariciando por fuera de las bragas de algodón de la Sheriff, empapadas.

Frotó dos de sus dedos entre sus labios mientras besaba el hombro de Emma y miraba a Regina.

Emma no pudo evitar echar su cuello hacia atrás, disfrutando de cada caricia proporcionada por su captora. Regina se acercó a Emma y se inclinó levemente acariciando los duros pezones de la rubia por fuera de la tela del sujetador.

-Ahhmgg…-Emma mordió sus labios con fuerza, sintiendo sus piernas temblar-mmm así…Ruby…

-¿Así qué…te gusta lo que te hace?-Regina no paraba de acariciar sus pezones. Liberó sus pechos del sujetador y substituyó sus dedos por sus dientes, mordisqueando sus duros botones.

-Ahh si…Regina…dios…-Emma enderezó su cabeza buscando la mirada de su amante y sonrió al verla.

No sabía cuando había quedado sin la mitad de su ropa, pues Regina estaba ante ella con la falda y el sostén, descalza. El resto de su ropa reposaba al lado de la suya en el suelo.

Ruby se apartó de ella justo en el momento que pensaba que terminaría todo, justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar al clímax y se acercó a Regina. La tomó del rostro y la besó con ansia, degustando los labios rojo manzana de la alcaldesa.

Regina le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, de forma casi animal, devorándose la boca, comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Ruby. Emma ayudó a Regina a deshacerse de los leggins de cuero y las tres se acercaron al pequeño catre de la celda.

Regina se relamió los labios al ver el tanga de color rojo de Ruby, siempre rojo, rojo en todos lados. Sonrió. Mentía si decía que ella jamás se había excitado imaginándose haciéndoselo a la camarera.

Emma sentada en la cama, casi hecha un ovillo acercó su mano a los muslos de Regina, que seguía de pie, frente a ella. Acarició sus muslos por fuera, y por dentro, apretó sus dedos en sus nalgas y desabrochó suavemente las tiras del liguero de encaje negro de la alcaldesa.

Sonrió mirándola desde esa postura, bajándole las bragas, se levantó y se deshizo del sujetador casi con profesionalidad.

Emma y Regina se besaron mientras Ruby, medio recostada, con los pies colgando del catre se satisfacía, acariciándose suavemente, ya sin tanga.

Un gemido ronco escapó de la garganta de la más joven, gemido que hizo que Regina y Emma se separaran mirándola.

Ambas sonrieron.

La alcaldesa empujó con suavidad a Emma, haciendo que quedara sentada casi sobre el vientre de Ruby. Emma echó una mano hacia atrás, apretando su mano en un seno de la casi pelirroja, pellizcando su pezón, mientras Ruby se retorcía de placer, intentando frotar su sexo contra el de la Sheriff.

La temperatura era parecida a la del mismismo infierno. Ruby llevo una mano hacia delante, masturbando a Emma, haciendo presión con sus dedos contra el clítoris de la rubia, mientras que con la otra mano trataba de penetrarla.

Todo era un lío de brazos y piernas, salvo para Regina, que se posó entre las piernas de Emma y de Ruby, abriéndoselas al máximo.

Arrodillada entre ellas, sonrió mirando como las dos gemían de placer, sin dejar de tocarse. Hundió su rostro en el sexo de Emma, libre de los dedos de Ruby que en ese momento mimaban sus pechos y dio un lametazo entre sus labios vaginales hasta llegar a su clítoris donde empezó a succionar.

Emma arqueó su espalda sobre le cuerpo de Ruby sintiendo como estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, haciendo que sus dedos se deslizaran en el interior de la camarera, como podía, metiéndolos y sacándolos con rapidez.

La oficina de la Sheriff era todo un recital de gemidos y gritos de placer, mientras que los dedos de Regina se unieron a los de Emma en el sexo de Ruby, completamente húmedos, sintiendo como los músculos vaginales de ésta se contraían alrededor de su índice y su corazón.

Emma trató de cerrar sus piernas, alrededor del rostro de Regina, no aguantaba más.

-Ya…me…dios….argghh.

Emma sacó los dedos del sexo de Ruby empapados, al mismo tiempo que ésta se corría en la mano de Regina, que a su vez se separaba al momento en que Emma llegaba a la cúspide del placer.

Las tres jadeaban y respiraban agitadas mirándose entre ellas. Ruby miró por la ventana y se relamió los labios, sin sentirse aún saciada, se abalanzó contra Regina, en el suelo.

Emma sonrió, toda sudada se agachó a su lado, agarrando sus brazos, mientras Ruby lamía, besaba, y mordía su clítoris, haciendo que finalmente Regina, retorciéndose de placer, tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Emma, y sintiendo como los dedos de Ruby no paraban de masturbarla al mismo ritmo que su lengua, llegó al éxtasis gritando guturalmente.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, se estiró en su silla y pegó un bote cuando el teléfono sonó.

Lo miró y sintió aun el palpitar en su sexo tras haberse masturbado ahí mismo, en su oficina, en su solitaria oficina.

El teléfono siguió sonando mientras recordaba la fantasía que acababa de tener ahí mismo.

-Sheriff Swan

-¿Emma? ¿Pasa algo, te escucho… rara?

-No, nada…

-Ok-Regina suspiró al otro lado- Sólo tienes voz…de…estar cachonda…esa voz que pones cuando estas conmigo-se rió-.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estás sola?

-Si.

-Pues… he mandado a Ruby.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó alarmándose, asustada, sintiéndose en un maldito dé jàvu.

-Seguro que no has comido en todo el día… - Regina hizo una pausa, casi esperando una respuesta, pero prosiguió-ves… lo sabía.

-No hacía…

-No te preocupes, yo termino y ya voy para allí, nos vemos en tu oficina.

Emma sintió el pitido del fin de conversación con Regina y suspiró. Colgó el teléfono y sonrió maliciosamente, y si… podía hacer su fantasía realidad.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer :)


End file.
